


KHR: Il Cielo dello Tragedia

by iiimeyshun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, OC - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimeyshun/pseuds/iiimeyshun
Summary: "Have you felt that the first time we saw each other feels like we had already met in the past? Because I did."After becoming the Neo Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi's messy life turned back to the old days. But since when his life became normal? From meeting the famous girl group to the new enemy who will destroy Vongola.. Tsuna's messy life become messier than ever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaossu minna! Another story courtesy by meeee xD. And as you know it is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I will be saying it in advance but I really don't know if I can keep it up same with my other stories. Also sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling confusing narration, setting, POVs, OOCness and for any mistakes/errors you can find in this story. And btw there will be a lot of OC in here :D
> 
>  
> 
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.

Prologue

In a faraway place in Japan, at the vast forest located somewhere, there stood a Victorian style mansion made of marble and limestone. And on its grandeur balcony are five people quietly having their tea.

"Time really flew fast isn't it?" the one who is leaning on the chair stretching her arms up suddenly spoke gaining the attention of the four.

"Indeed. I can't believe that we waited for how many years is it? 300?" The one who is eating strawberry shortcake commented.

"No it's 400 and finally the time has come! I've been dying for a series of action you know" the one seated across the person leaning back exclaimed with eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Don't be so eager. We will be able to extract our vendetta certainly. And now is the time to make a move, right boss?" the one who was seated on the edge of the balcony coolly said while looking at the person who was been quietly taking pleasure in the tea and listening to them.

The said boss who was seated on their front and was silently sipping tea since earlier, gives a chuckle before taking another sip. "Ah, yes. Now is the time." The person said while putting down the cup of tea and looked at the others and then smiled. "Vongola will have the taste of our sweet revenge." Everyone then smiled as they continue enjoying their fancy tea time. Getting the cup once again and before taking another sip, the person who they called boss muttered in almost a whisper tone with the hint of amusement and playfulness lacing to it,

"I can't wait to see you Vongola Neo Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


	2. Chapter 1:Tsuna's daily life....as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi minna-san. It's been a looooooooong time. Been a busybody... Here's the chapter 1. I'm sorry for all the mistakes and errors you can find here. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.

Chapter 1: Tsuna's daily life… as usual

"Good… morning." Tsuna greeted groggily while rubbing his eyes with his left hand to his storm and rain guardian as he arrived which the two eagerly greeted back (well only Gokudera).

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera enthusiastically greeted as usual.

"Yo Tsuna. Still sleepy?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah. Yes I didn't get enough sleep thanks to Reborn. By the way what's happening? Our classmates seem busy about something. Is there an exam or quiz?" Tsuna asked dreadfully. He wasn't prepared heck he even not read his notes.

"Nah. They were just busy talking about the idol group. What's their name again? Mor.. Morg.. " Yamamoto calmed Tsuna who was already starting to panic but having trouble on recalling the group's name.

"It's Mordant you idiot." Gokudera answered for Yamamoto with a snicker which the latter just laugh off.

"Haha. Yes yes. Mordant."

"Mordant?" Tsuna questioned. He swears he have heard that name before but where? He was busy thinking where he heard that group when his longtime crush arrived and greeted him.

"Hi Tsuna Good Morning." Kyoko smiled as she approached the brunette.

"K-Kyoko-chan.. Good morning too"

"Ara? Our classmates are in high spirits" Kyoko commented as she looked around.

"Well it's because of Mordant they say." Tsuna said.

"Ah! You mean the Mordant?" Kyoko squealed.

"Eh? You know them Kyoko-chan?"

"Dame-Tsuna doesn't know Mordant?" Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's bestfriend butt in.

"Well…" Tsuna sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"You woman how dare you mock Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Ma..ma.. Calm down will you" Yamamoto, as always act as the peacemaker to which Gokudera just scoff off.

"Mordant is a famous idol group. I have some of their songs wanna hear it?" Kyoko offered her mp3 which Tsuna gladly accepted. He look at the playlist for Mordant song. He scroll and scroll until he caught something. 'Girl's Talk? It's their trademark song and got a eh over a million trend?! Well let's listen then'

 

Kinō no dorama sukoshi namida me

konbini zen sa meate tachiyomi

arienai doku mo no kaban no naka

kontorekkusu 180 en

obentō tamago to winnā torikae

shūmatsu madamada tōi yume no kuni

hōkago hen gao shame toriai

yabaku nai ? wa ato de LINE okutte

teyuu ka mōsugu

tesuto jan maji de

sekai shi toka majikimokunai ?

papuanyūginia no

'papua' tte nan ?

nanka sugoi punipu ni shi te sō ?

wakaru !

nē nē kiita ?

2 kumi no kare tte kikoku shijo desho

yabaku nā i ?

tokorode yōroppa tte

amerika no doko ni aru no ?

nē shitte ta ?

kudaranai nichijō no naka

yumemiru koi no ichidaiji nē

sukoshi ira toshite mo yurushi te ne

datte sore ga onnanoko da mon

 

"Wonderful isn't it? They really are good singers."Kyoko proudly said anyone can tell that she is also a fan of the said group. "They just formed half a year ago but they became so popular this fast."

Tsuna despite of wasn't able to hear what's Kyoko is talking about, just nod. He was so indulge with the song. 'They're so good. I think I'm going to like this group.' He thought as he kept on listening to the song.

 

After school

"I'm home." Tsuna said as soon as he opened their door only to receive a kick from reborn. "Hieee! What's that for Reborn?!"

"You took long. Maman wants us to buy something."

"You can just tell it you know" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh Tsuna welcome home. Sorry for the trouble but would you buy these with Reborn?" Maman who peeked from the kitchen said. She then approach Tsuna to give the list to Tsuna and bid goodbye to the two.

The duo walk towards the market when some group of teens passed them talking about the same topic Tsuna had heard on the school, the Mordant.

"I keep hearing about that group." Reborn commented.

"Ah. The Mordant? Our class just talked about them. It seems that they are a famous idol group."

"Idol group? Like they do singing and dancing?"

"Yes."

"Oh so even the great dame-Tsuna knows them." Reborn scoffed at Tsuna which he dismissed.

"But they really have a good voice and they sing well too."

"You are also a fan now eh?"

"What?! No.. Yes.. I mean.. I just like them sing." Tsuna blushed at the statement. "Wait did I hear you snickered?!''

"No I didn't. Tch."

"You! You snickered again?!" Tsuna exclaimed which earned him another kick from reborn.

"Whatever. Go shopping now." Reborn said walking away from Tsuna.

"Where are you going Reborn? I thought it will be the two of us who will buy these things?"

"You can do that yourself." And with that Reborn disappeared leaving Tsuna alone.

"Seriously that Reborn. But I wonder where did he go. Leaving me just like this. " Tsuna whined while looking at the list Maman gave him then suddenly he heard a familiar music. He stopped on his track as he looked where the sound was coming from only to find out it came from the tv where the song of Mordant was being played and the song they are playing was the same song Kyoko let him listen. He was too busy listening that he didn't notice someone running so fast on his front until they bumped into each other.

"Ittai.." Both muttered as they fell on their butt. Tsuna, who recovered first stand up and apologized. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking.'' He said bowing.

"It's okay. It's also my fault I wasn't looking too." The person who to Tsuna's utter surprise was a woman with soft and gentle voice said. Tsuna offered his hand for help which the girl gladly accepted and on what seems to be a fraction of time, their eyes meet. Chocolate brown to Caramel orange. And Tsuna rendered speechless.

"Thank you. I'll be going then..Ja." the girl bye and leave Tsuna astounded.

"Quit pacing!" Reborn, who suddenly appeared from nowhere said kicking Tsuna on the back of head hard.

"What the-? Again Reborn?!"

"You're staring like idiot. No, like a pervert."

"Huh? What?! No.. Its just… I feel like I already meet her.." Tsuna softly said while still looking at the way where the girl took.

"Heh. Since when did you become a loverboy?"

"I'm what?!"

"Nevermind. Let's go shopping now. Maman's waiting." Reborn said while jumping to Tsuna's shoulder. The duo started walking towards a convenient store without Tsuna noticing the grim look on the face of Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END! Whew.. Finally I was able to write this. I'm really having a trouble in delivering my thoughts and ideas into written words and that's why this chapter is sort of sloppy.
> 
> Tentenen!
> 
> Trivia:
> 
> Mordant is a chemical substance used in gram staining of bacteria. :D If you're wondering why in the world I named the idol group Mordant, well it's because when I'm planning this story our class was discussing about gram staining and Mordant is the word engraved deeply in my mind. Haha Oh just sharing it to you guys.
> 
> And about the song Tsuna listened, does anyone know it?Yes yes it is a vocaloid song. Rerulili's Girl Talk. Credits to the owner of it.
> 
> I know it wasn't that great but please READ and REVIEW minna. I'll really appreciate that. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaooo! I'm sorry for the very late update.. I've been so lazy these past months and I don't have any inspiration or ideas. 
> 
> Warning: Lots of identifiable errors, mistakes, wrong grammar, OOCness and confusions. Unedited. Just to update. Teehee

**Chapter 2**

It was 10:00 in the morning when a grumpy Gokudera, a usual smiling Yamamoto and sighing Tsuna was strolling in the city. But what made the trio stroll? Answer? Uri. They are searching for Uri, Gokudera's box animal.

''That damn cat. Where did he run off again?" Gokudera irritatedly said as his eyes darted left and right. This scene was not usual to them well at least to Gokudera.

"But how did he?"Tsuna asked who, like Gokudera was darting his eyes left to right.

"He just took off on his own! I didn't know until now that he was capable of going out of the Vongola belt on his own."

"Let's just search of the places he'll likely to go." Yamamoto suggested while opening a large trash can and peeking to it.

The trio walks and looks at the street and every corner of it when they happen to cross Haru who was busy listening to her phone on headsets.

"Oh its Haru.." Tsuna called the girl which surprisingly heard him.

"Ah Tsuna-san nice to see you. What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Well we are looking for Gokudera-kun's cat." Tsuna answered.

"Oh Uri? If it's okay I would like to help you."

"That'll be great—"

"No need to help us you stupid woman." Gokudera spouted before Tsuna could finished.

"Hahi! First of all Tsuna-san already said okay and second I'm not stupid woman, call me Haru. Hmmp" Haru retaliated.

"Maa maa the more the merrier right? Haha" As usual, Yamamoto only laughed at their bickering.

And so they continue the search now together with Haru. After turning and turning they happened to stop right at the front of a huge sassy looking store.

"Kyaaa Dolce Confezioni! What a coincidence. I've been planning to go here to buy some cake." Haru excitedly said as her eyes were shining.

"You woman you know we're busy looking for Uri." Gokudera

"I know I know. But since we are here can we go?" Haru requested with puppy eyes.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. Haru helped us so" Tsuna agreed which made Haru squealed. They then went inside and the moment Haru entered her eyes twinkled.

"Ah they have new cakes. What will I choose. They are all delicious." She talked to herself as she eyed all the displayed sweets on her front.

"Try sugary coffee blanc marie.. " Suddenly a girl beside her spoke. Haru turned and found a brunette wearing a light brown button cap, with matching brown ankle length boots, pastel pink scarf, pale yellow jacket and denim short. "It's one of the best seller." She added.

"Really? Im going to try it."

The two keep on talking about sweets until a couple of people squealed. Tsuna wondered as to why the people became lively not until a girl answered his question.

"Kyaaa! It's the Mordant!" A girl shouted and pointed at the large flat screen tv.

"Wait is that their new song?" One asked.

"Yes! I read Maki's post that they'll going to have a new song." The other added.

"So ruckus is about the Mordant." Gokudera tched.

"Oh that explains why they became excited. Haha they really are popular eh?" Yamamoto commented.

The trio decided to watch the Mordants new music video song. By on by 5 girls appeared on the screen. They are sitting in the midst of sweets and balloons and are wearing the same outfit, a white blouse and fluffy skirt with large ribbon on the side which the color varies on each of them. The one with blonde hair is green and is holding a peppermint truffles near her left cheek. The silver haired one is violet and is holding a vanilla parfait near her right cheek. The auburn haired is yellow and holding a lemon cheese pie like a waitress. The black haired one's blue is holding a blueberry cheesecake on her lap. And lastly, the one with chocolate brown hair was holding a strawberry shortcake with her both hands extending it to the camera as if she was offering it to them. Then the music started to play.

_tsukue toka POKEETO toka_

_kaban no naka ni mo ne_

_istudatte wasurezu ni aru yo_

_nani wo erabou kana_

_chotto chotto honno chotto de_

_shiawase wa umarete_

_amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa_

_PUN PUN shinakute sumu desho_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_

_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_

_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_

_CUTIE CUTIE CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_

_SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_

_CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_

_CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE_

Tsuna watched with amazement. He didnt expect that all the members of Mordant were girls and pretty ones too. Even though he's not really into music that much, he can't deny that they're very good.

_aa demo sore mokoremomi na SUTEKI ni doretai no_

_KIMI no RIKUESUTO nante kiiteru HIMA wa nai wa_

_datte datte onna no ko dashi ima wa daisetsu nano amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa PUN PUN shinakute sumu desho_

 

The song keeps on playing as each of them sing their part. And as the song was about to end, the girls ate their sweets and then the attention was centered to the brown-haired girl with familiar caramel orange eyes. She eats her cake and winked. Tsuna really felt that he had already seen her before. Incidentally he looked at the girl beside Haru and as if feeling being stared off, she looked back to Tsuna and did the thing Tsuna least expected to do so, she winked.

Tsuna was surprised not only because the girl winked at him but because of the reason why the brown haired member of the Mordant looked familiar. She was, after all the girl he bumped a day ago! He looked at her again and saw her put her index finger on her lips and smile.

"20 caramelized fruit tart!" The sales lady suddenly shouted.

"Oh that's mine!" The girl said and got her order and left leaving Tsuna astounded.

After almost an hour, Haru decided to order sugary coffee blanc marie as what the girl previously suggested and they left to continue look for Uri.

"Ah! That was great! Because of the Mordants new song Candy Candy everyone who were on any cake or sweetshop right the moment the song played, they'll get an extra serve of any treat they like." Haru happily said hugging the box of sweet she bought.

"Che! I really dont know whats good with them." Gokudera remarked.

"Well, they are great in singing plus pretty too."Yamamoto casually said putting his hand behind his head.

"Yes. Yamamoto-kun is right! You just can't appreciate it. After all you are not into that kind of thing." Haru retorted.

"What did you say you stupid woman?!" And Gokudera and Haru started to quarrel while they are looking for Uri. Many hours had passed but still no trace of Uri and Gokudera finally exploded.

"Ahhgrg! That stupid cat! Gokudera blurted then turned to Tsuna. I'm so sorry for this trouble Juudaime! I guess I will be looking for him alone." With that he dashed.

"Geez! He was really.. "Haru commented puffing her cheeks in a slightly annoying way.

"Hahaha.. Well that's what Gokudera is. Well, I'll be leaving also Tsuna. I have to help pops on the shop." Yamamoto also bid his goodbye leaving Tsuna and Haru.

Gokudera was shouting Uri's name when he suddenly saw him licking his paw at the bench on a park. He hurriedly went over and picked him.

"You damn cat! We've been looking for you this entire day!" He scolded to the cat which replied a soft meow. It was then that he noticed that it wasnt Uri but only looked like him except for the supposed to be present storm flame on his ears and the spotted fur on his forehead.

"Oya? What are you doing with our Alice?" Someone spoke behind him.

Gokudera turned to where the person who talked. "I'm sorry. I just thought it was my cat." That was when he noticed that it was a girl. She has a gray hair like him but only in a darker shade which tied in twin pigtails. She also had unusual reddish eyes. But what is really noticing about her is what she is wearing; a black Lolita dress and she also had a frilly black umbrella. _'What a fashion sense. And she looked familiar.'_

"Then let her down." The girl haughtily said as she get the cat from him and left him with a humph which made a vein on his head twitched.

"What's wrong with that woman?!" He blurted eyeing the said woman walking away from him. "Che better to start looking again."

Haru and Tsuna were walking when they heard a purr behind a bush. As his intuition kicks in, he decided to peek and found Uri eating a what seem to be a tart.

"Hahi! It's Uri! Let's call back Gokudera-kun." With that Haru took her phone and called him. As soon as Gokudera arrived, he hurriedly snatch Uri and scolded on which Uri retorted with a growl and scratch. Haru and Tsuna only sweatdropped.

After they found Uri, the three part ways as they go home. Arriving at their house, Tsuna notice the absence of the homecoming kick which only means that Reborn isn't in the house. Knowing that it always happened, he just shrugged and hurried to his room. He don't know why but he wants to listen to the Mordant's songs now. Yes he'll take this chance to download their songs while his sadist tutor still not here. Ah yes he will surely take this chance.

On the other hand, the person Tsuna was looking was walking towards Namimorichuu's rooftop. Upon arriving a loud kid voice boomed from above.

"Finally you are here kora!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Colonello so any news?" Reborn went direct to the point.

"Direct as ever kora. 7 families at Italy, 3 at France and 4 at England in just a single day. Totally annihilated." Colonello reported.

"Still they don't know whose family involve in this?"

"Unfortunately yes. No traces left behind on the scene. Even a single drop of blood or gunpowder.. There's nothing. As usual what the enemy wants is to destroy Vongola."

Reborn stayed silent for a minute as he took in the information. "No. I think it's much more than that." Reborn seriously said as his face hardened which caught Colonello's attention. "Cancellare l'esistenza di Vongola"

Not so faraway in the Namimorichuu, at the rooftop of a certain house, two silhouette can be seen. One is standing with binocular while the other is sitting at the edge swaying legs back and forth.

"Fuu.. That Reborn is.. He is really something. As expected to the strongest among the strongest." Said by the first one who was looking at the binocular. "Well it's unfortunate that despite of the curse being broken, he is still in that baby form."

"But it is convenient isn't it? After all, we would be able to kill him now." The second one who once seated stood up.

The first person chuckled and glomped the second person from behind. "You really is cruel aren't you? But that's the reason why we love you."

"Yes yes I know. Saa let's go now. They've been waiting for so long. You know how scary those three." And with a "Hai hai~" from the other one, the two anonymous persons disappeared along the sudden gush of the wind leaving no trace of their presence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeheeeey Chapter 2 is done. I really took a long time right? I'm so sorry for that. *insert bow* I hadn't even finish my draft for Tennis and Her Mist Chapter 5. ahuhuhu. BTW the song above was again from Vocaloid titled Candy Candy. I still haven't choose songs from the Idolm ster. It's just I feel like using Vocaloid songs since they rock! Hihi. I'm gonna introduce the Mordant in the next chapter soon. Thank you for sparing your time reading this.
> 
> Read and Review minna!
> 
> Lovelots.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. What do you think? This story take place after Tsuna became the Neo Primo and was still of course a student and was still reluctant to be the successor of the Vongola family and yes their enemy will be another family. Hohoho. So that will be all. Please Read and Review if you like. Thanks.


End file.
